marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Gallows (Earth-928)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = formerly SHIELD, Public Eye Police Force | Relatives = Mr. Gallows & Mrs. Gallows (Unnamed parents, deceased), Baldur Gallows (brother, deceased), Astra Gallows (sister-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Minister of Punishment, director of SHIELD, 'Public Eye' Police Officer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = After his family was murdered by the Cyber-Nostra, Jake was inspired by legends of Frank Castle to "punish" those responsible. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, NY | Creators = Pat Mills; Tony Skinner; Tom Morgan | First = Punisher 2099 #1 | Death = 2099 A.D. Apocalypse Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jake was raised a Thorite and became a member of the Public Eye Police Force and Church of Thor. He specialized in weapons. Kron Stone and his gang murdered his mother, brother and sister-in-law (and was himself seriously injured). After recovering, Jake had come across and stolen from the Public Eye archives the original Punisher's War Journal . The last page bore the challenge: "You who find this, I charge you to carry on my work." Soon after, he became the new Punisher. Under his vigilante identity, Jake seemingly killed Stone, but decide to continue on his rampage and elaborate with his side-kick Matt Axel an arsenal, a prison and a demolecular device to terminated unpenitents criminals. He confronted at few occasions the Cyber Nostra. A special agent, Kerry Dowenn, was sent to investigate possible subjects who might be the Punisher. Her evidence pointed to Jake but she refused to turn him in to her superiors. The two became lovers. The new Punisher would help to bring down the false Norse Gods, striking the final blows against Thor, his patron deity. The Fearmaster later attacked Kerry trying to obtain the data. She deleted the disk before giving it to the Fearmaster, and in retaliation the Fearmaster transmuted her into glass. Her fragile form shattered in Jake's arms, causing him to become even more unstable and relentless fighting crime. He seemed to separate his being the Punisher and Jake Gallows into two different personalities. On security detail in the floating city Valhalla, he fought Ravage. The two were forced to work together among the other future incarnations during the Fall of the Hammer. Ultimately, Jake would become the premiere law enforcer under Doom's administration, as the Minister of Punishment, head of the Punishment Police, Federal Law Enforcement for the United States. Jake Gallows died defending Doom against the wave-spiders of Anthony Herod. | Powers = | Abilities = Jake is a weapons specialist. | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Jake's suit gives him enhanced strength and agility, body armor, and a 'face scrambler' that helps him avoid detection. The suit could also be programmed; Jake uploaded a number of martial arts techniques to help him in combat. * Jake keeps a secret base in the basement of his home. The base contains a prison, which he uses to temporarily detain prisoners. The Punisher interrogates prisoners and when finished he executes them via an electric chair-like molecular disentegrator. * Gallows was equipped with High Density Heat Sink Plasto-Armor with Energy accumulators which reduce the impact of lasers or physical force on his body, an Exo-muscular Undersuit which allows him to mimic any known martial arts or adapt to the combat of others to the point of increasing his reflexes to metahuman levels, a cybernetic hand to replace the one cut off, a face scrambler that shows any video recordings a digital skull, and finally a Mirage-Effect Hologram Image Inverter that physically disguises his face as anything he chooses, including a metal skull or the face of any of a number of people, as well as duplicating their irises for identification. | Transportation = H.D. Stealth Stinger 5 motorcycle which is able to go 800 MPH and is equipped with a hologram that makes it appear invisible. The Punisher also sometimes uses a Black Card ambulance to avoid police attention, which is equipped with a Death Support System and can fly and fire wasp missiles. | Weapons = * Various guns * Power Bat - has variable density settings; Gallows admits to not having thoroughly tested the lower settings. * .54 Magnum Smith and Wesson 2015 antique * .48 Caliber Stark Fujikawa Street Pacifier * Grenazers * Mean Mule turbo kick boots * Plasma Gas Cannon * Vibro-Knux Flesh-Shredding Knuckle Dusters * Heat Haze Anti-Personnel Dart Missiles * Plas-steel Armor-Penetrating Wrist Crossbow * Ceramic Telescoping Machete * Auto targetting Shurikens shaped as skulls | Notes = * Jake found the Punisher's war journal, which stated, ”You who find this, I charge you to carry on my work”. Therefore, Frank Castle in the Marvel 2099 universe would had to have been much different from the Earth-616 Marvel universe in order to leave such a journal, as this would have been something he never would have written. As far back as the Circle of Blood storyline with the group known as The Trust, Castle has stated he does not want others to follow his path, on the grounds that his personal war against criminals is his alone (which can explain his desire not to see average people becoming victims of crime), and harbors resentment toward other, usually short-lived such as Carlos Cruz. This is also notable in the Welcome Back Frank storyline with the Vigilante Squad. This can also be seen in the MAX storyline The Widows where Frank tells a cop "Do you want to be like me?" Therefore, the Frank Castle of the 2099 universe would had to have been very different as he has seen people trying to be like him to which they ended up becoming criminals, murderers, and something completely different than what he is. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dissociative identity disorder